


Finnick and the Legend of the 'Kiss'

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Series: Late Birthday One-Shots [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Katniss refuses point-blank at Finnick's suggestion of a picnic with Peeta. The result of her refuse is the legend of Finnick's kiss on the Girl of Fire. But will his kiss convince her? (Katniss AND Finnick shipping in here)





	Finnick and the Legend of the 'Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Warning#1: I regret that the work written below is undertaken at the readers' own risk.  
> Warning#2: This is a FANFIC, so don't be upset when something canon doesn't happen.
> 
> Okay, I'm in a random mood so don't mind me (Louise).  
> GET READY FOR SOME EVERDAIR EVERYBODY!
> 
> Also, enjoy!

A sigh echoed in the room. "Have you always been this difficult?" Katniss Everdeen whirled around to find a gorgeous Finnick Odair leaning on the door.

She huffed and folded her arms. "No. I have always been this impossible," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Finnick stepped closer and grabbed her wrists.

"Come on, Katniss. I swear it won't last long!" He pleaded her through half-lidded sea-green eyes. Finnick tried to convince Katniss that the way to warm up Peeta to her was that to go through a picnic like they did up before the interview of the Quarter Quell.

"How do you know we went up BEFORE the interviews?" Katniss suspiciously asked.

Finnick shrugged. "That was my favorite spot to go whenever I try to mentor a tribute. You know, to relax?"

Whatever excuses he made, he knew that Katniss didn't like his suggestion. Scratch that, Katniss refused point-blank at his suggestion. "Annnd I kind of was there when Peeta threw something at the force field and you caught it," he said.

Katniss blinked. "How come we never noticed you? Stealth isn't your strong suit."

"I have a lot of secrets, Katniss Everdeen. You just underestimated me."

"Huh. Why am I not surprised? Also, my answer is still a big NO-NO-NO." She stated.

Finnick knew why; because every chance Peeta got to see Katniss included trying to either kill her or scream at her companions: "SHE'S A MUTT!" But since Peeta was part of their squad, they needed to be within each other without a) trying to kill Katniss or b) screaming bloody murder when they try to fight for the districts' freedom, not fight as if they had declared war on each other.

Katniss closed her eyes and Finnick counted to ten when she huffed. "No."

"Katniss..." Pleading seeped into his voice.

Katniss mimicked his tone of voice. "Finnick, your masculine charm CANNOT and WILL NOT work on me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wait... did you just say my 'masculine charm'?"

"Masculine charm is actually an overstatement. Let me rephrase that: Masculine trouble with a capital T."

"Wow. That actually stung," he stated with a face mocking hurt.

"In my oh so arrogant opinion," she added, pulling her wrists from Finnick's grip.

So Finnick decided another plan. He leaned closer to Katniss. "Well, Girl on Fire, in my humble opinion, the trouble is worth YOUR feminine charm," he winked seductively at her.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Nope. Not today. Not tomorrow. Never."

His nose was a few inches away from hers as he leaned closer and Katniss scrambled backward in the wall.

"What if I could do it today, Girl on Fire?" He whispered to her.

"N-no you won't," she tried to retort blankly and failed, stuttering instead at his closeness. Normally, Katniss would not be scared of this, because of the many naked men in their house that her mother healed. But something was different about Finnick. Why was a close Finnick any different with a naked man?

Oh, boy, was she so wrong.

Finnick had leaned in and their noses touched each other as Katniss hissed at the closeness. "Don't you dare get comfortable," she snarled, trying to push Finnick away. But Finnick was stronger and bigger than her. Faster too. In a flash, he had tilted her chin up. "Let's see if you won't give in, Girl on Fire," his seductive purr challenged her. And the last part was fuzzy to Katniss because she couldn't comprehend what had happened. All coherent thoughts evaporated as his lips crashed softly against hers.

The only thought she formed was: 'My, my.'

He kept his lips against her longer than he dared he would and Katniss glowed bright red as he removed his lips and traced her jawline with his thumb. "You-" she furiously jabbed a finger at Finnick, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, me. I thought weren't going to fall for my masculine charm?"

Katniss blushed brighter, trying to forget the taste of salt on her lips. "Shut up!" She snapped as Finnick smirked. "I'll pack up the basket!" He called over his shoulder as he went out the door. Katniss stood there for a few moments before the kiss finally sunk into her brain. She straightened up and yelled. A furious "CURSE YOU TO HELL, ODAIR!" echoed down the hallway as Finnick merely smirked and slipped to his room to prepare for the picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that random plot bunny. That was BOTHERING me for hours because I had that when I was bored when my family and I were travelin'. 
> 
> No other thoughts for today. Sorry, guys. Preparing for boredom in one hour.  
> -Louise


End file.
